


Alpha

by Cammibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Book: Hannibal Rising (2006), Gay Sex, Hannibal loses control, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Vampires, Young Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham, light OoC
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammibal/pseuds/Cammibal
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, un marché d'esclaves sexuels dans le désert et un riche héritier lituanien ; UA





	1. Chapter 1

Le désert. Des kilomètres de sable étendu, déployé devant la charrette tirée par deux chevaux au galop, se confondaient avec l’horizon dans un mirage perturbant. Un vent s’était levé plus tôt dans la matinée et entrainait à présent le sable ; un fouet qui claquait régulièrement contre les visages des passagers. 

Un riche héritier, d’une trentaine d’années environ, commanditait cet équipage. Enturbannés, les trois égyptiens, dont le désert était aussi familier que la poche d’une mère kangourou pour son petit, menaient l’homme d’occident vers le marché reculé qu’il avait réclamé comme itinéraire.

Ce paysage se situait hors du temps (et peut-être un peu hors de l’espace), dans un monde où les lois paraitraient détraquées si l’on tentait de les faire correspondre à ce que nous connaissons dans notre réalité. 

L’homme occidental couvrait sa tête de tous les tissus qu’il pouvait amasser autour de lui, et sans cesse pestait des jurons. C’était un homme que les égyptiens à bord auraient décrit comme [i]glacial[/i], avec des manières d’occidentaux qu’ils détestaient ; s’ils avaient pu, ils auraient sans doute jeté ce prétentieux aux chacals ; et si le dit prétentieux avait pu, il se serait bien vite débarrassé de ces hommes à la peau couleur miel, qui bavardaient beaucoup trop et dans un langage qui lui était inaccessible. Alors, à bord de ce véhicule, une tension s’installait au fil des heures et pesait dans toutes les poitrines.

Les doigts de l’homme occidental, comme agrippés de peur, se crispèrent davantage sur les bords de bois foutu. Mais il ne s’agissait pas, ô non, de peur, mais bien d’une certaine faim qui l’agitait là, mêlée à une impatience qui rongeait son estomac et sa poitrine. Il n’attendait plus qu’à arriver pour choisir enfin ce qui apaiserait les feux brûlants en son corps depuis des mois.

Au bout d’un chemin qui semblait interminable, perturbé d’une tempête et l’étouffant de sable, le jeune homme vit finalement le fameux marché au loin. Une vague de chaleur déferla dans son ventre, tandis que sa langue s’assécha encore -si cela était possible. Il pensa d’abord à sauter du véhicule pendant la conduite, puis se souvint qu’il était riche, et donc digne. Quand ils y parvinrent pour de bon, il ne fit qu’un saut hors de la charrette, balançant, au visage de ces hommes qui lui avaient fait vivre un voyage jugé comme terrible, quelques pièces et un nouveau juron.

Ici, la tempête ne se faisait plus sentir, et ceci grâce aux deux murs de béton qui se dressaient, haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et impérieux, autour du marché isolé. Il put alors défaire le turban improvisé qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage et la gorge, et soupira de soulagement. Devant ses yeux, s’étalaient des stands qu’il avait imaginé bien plus rustiques ; en vérité, ces derniers étaient tous construits en matériaux solides, et parfois luxueux. 

C’était de toute façon réservé aux personnes de son rang, et même s’il fallait que ce soit reculé pour être protégé des curieux, ça ne perdait pas pour autant toute la dignité qu’un tel lieu devait arborer pour des gens de son grade.

Il ferma un instant les paupières, et savoura pleinement le fait d’être enfin arrivé en ce lieu. Puis, il ne put s’empêcher de lécher ses lèvres d’avance, l’appétit nouant son estomac si fort qu’il en tremblait presque.

Certes, il y avait ce type de marché à travers le monde entier, et il n’avait pas été forcé de traverser plusieurs pays puis tout un désert pour aller dénicher ce qui apaiserait ses douleurs ; mais c’était un homme de goût qui raffolait d’exotisme, et il voulait aujourd’hui trouver une perle rare, un cadeau qu’il amènerait une fois de retour dans son pays, et que nul autre ne pourrait comparer. 

Alors il rouvrit ses paupières, dévoilant deux yeux gris comme l’océan un jour de pluie, et s’avança entre les premiers stands. 

Les premiers corps qu’il vit étaient un peu trop abimés à son goût ; même s’ils aiguisaient ses sens les plus profonds et lui donnaient envie de s’approcher pour en profiter, ils étaient malheureusement un peu trop décharnés. Les premiers stands vendaient habituellement les esclaves qui étaient là depuis le plus longtemps et qui n’avaient pas été vendus aux stands suivants. 

Ainsi, plus l’on progressait dans le marché, plus les esclaves étaient récents, de bonne qualité, et couteux. Forcément, un homme dont la richesse était celle que ce client détenait, ne pouvait que s’avancer jusqu’au bout de l’allée pour trouver chaussure à son pied. 

Ce marché ci ne vendait que des hommes ; il était arrivé à notre héritier de fréquenter des marchés mixtes également, mais tous ceux qu’il avait acheté précédemment avaient malheureusement finis par ne pas survivre à ses attentions particulières. Certes, tuer son esclave, même dans ce monde étrange, était hors la loi, mais cet homme était d’une malice et d’une intelligence impressionnante, et ces dons lui avaient valus d’être acquitté de tous les procès qu’il avait subi. Puis, de toute façon, personne ne prenait jamais vraiment la défense des esclaves, et les dérapages étaient rapidement pardonnés. Surtout si l’on allongeait les billets et une élégance comme cet homme-là.

Mais il avait décidé de changer, et effectué tous ces kilomètres pour tenter de trouver enfin quelqu’un un tant soit peu digne de lui, et qui ne le décevrait pas comme l’avaient fait tous les autres. 

Et si alors, une pulsion trop forte arrivait… alors il avait décidé de tenter de viser plus haut là aussi, et d’attaquer des proies de plus gros calibres, c’est-à-dire des humains normaux et non des esclaves bien trop accessibles. Il s’était déjà exercé à ceci, et la satisfaction et le sentiment de récompense qui l’avaient nourri, étaient d’une grandeur qui surpassait bien tout ce qu’il avait connu avant. De plus, cela déjouait davantage la loi, qu’il abhorrait par-dessus tout. 

Donc, aujourd’hui, il désirait réellement trouver un esclave qui, tentait-il de le jurer, ne finirait pas découpé en morceaux parce qu’il n’avait pu contrôler un tant soit peu une idée curieuse et macabre lui passant par la tête. Celui qu’il choisirait aujourd’hui, il essaierait de le garder des semaines, des mois, et enfin la vie, comme sont censés le faire un maitre et son esclave. Et si c’était au marché exclusivement masculin qu’il tentait de trouver cette perle rare, c’était simplement parce que les hommes étaient moins instables et meilleurs à baiser.

Il épousseta son costume encore sableux, et fit un sourire largement falsifié à quelques visages qu’il croisait, principalement des femmes, d’autres riches puissants de ce monde, appartenant à la catégorie qui domine les humains et les esclaves. Alors il parvint au dernier stand, où les prix frôlaient le ridicule, et leva son regard perçant sur les nouveaux arrivés. 

En effet, leur viande était fraiche, et il ne put s’empêcher de nouveau de lécher ses lèvres. La faim qui le tiraillait déjà sembla devenir une crampe puissante rien qu’à la vision de ces corps nus, jeunes, aux magnifiques yeux d’un violet pétillant et attachés de cuir aux poignets et aux chevilles. Intérieurement, il retint un gémissement rien qu’à la vision, et passa sa langue sur les bouts de ses dents. 

D’abord, il scanna du regard l’étendu des esclaves ; ils étaient moins d’une dizaine, et la plupart arboraient de façon si forcée une attitude aguicheuse. Cela sonnait si faux qu’il eut une légère nausée. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre le pourquoi de cette attitude ; le système était ainsi fait. S’ils ne rapportaient pas assez d’argent ici, ils seraient violemment punis, un peu abimés donc, et régresseraient de stand en stand jusqu'à finir aux premiers, totalement décharnés, épuisés et vidés de toute substance.

Mais l’occidental ne voulait pas un acteur ; il voulait une perle authentique, réelle, qui ne jouerait pas un prétendu rôle pour obtenir des faveurs. Il en voulait un qui crierait d’arrêter s’il n’en pouvait plus, un qui l’écouterait attentivement si notre héritier était d’humeur à discuter, un qui jouirait quand il le baiserait. Il faillit rebrousser chemin en ne voyant que ces jeunes hommes qui se la jouaient clairement tapins, puis ses yeux gris tombèrent sur le dernier.

Ce dernier se tenait droit au lieu de gesticuler, et ses pupilles d’un noir profond comme les abysses ne parurent dire absolument rien. Elles reposaient sur un visage taillé à la serpe et malin ; oui, une intelligence semblait briller derrière ces yeux, et cela plut terriblement à notre homme. Rehaussé à ces critères, le jeune homme arborait une beauté grandiose qui semblait douce et éternelle ; un mélange d’innocence, de naïveté, de rêve et d’assurance pourtant. La peau, légèrement tannée, ne constituait plus qu’une friandise pour notre homme qui déjà s’imaginait toutes sortes de situations gourmandes avec cet esclave-là. En témoignaient la dureté qui s’était installée entre ses cuisses, et la couleur de ses yeux qui s’était modifiée pour tirer vers un bordeaux sombre.

« Celui-là ? Chanceux, celui-là connait bien anglais, » demanda justement en anglais le marchand, avec un accent très prononcé.

L’occidental ne put répondre tout de suite, car l’esclave avait soudain posé son regard sur lui. 

Pendant un instant, les deux hommes se figèrent ; le croisement de ces quatre pupilles dans un lieu invisible comme l’air, fit des étincelles dans une dimension parallèle. Un écoulement froid, comme une eau gelée, s’écoula dans leurs colonnes vertébrales respectives. Oui, l’héritier avait déjà entendu des histoires sur une sensation comme celle-là, celle du vrai désir pour son esclave nourricier, mais il n’y avait jamais cru. Mais à présent, l’appétit qui le dévorait semblait brûler ses intestins et n’avait clairement jamais été aussi incontrôlable. Sa tête sembla tourner et il crut qu’il allait bondir sur sa proie pour lui taillader la gorge. Mais il pouvait se contrôler, et de toute façon, ces hommes étaient dans des cages.

« Celui-là, » répondit-il d’une voix fortement enrouée, réussissant enfin à détourner son visage du jeune homme qui le fixait avec un air insondable. Il se demanda si l’esclave avait ressenti la même chose.

« Signer acte de vente, » exigea le vendeur, tendant un tas de papiers. « Quel nom, monsieur ? »

« Hannibal Lecter, » répondit l’héritier en saisissant les papiers et il se pencha pour les remplir.

« Hannibal Lecter… Bien choisi pour esclave, lui très obéissant et vierge, serré… » dit le vendeur, et un rire gras et salace suivit sa phrase.

Le désir qui transparaissait dans la voix du vendeur, et comment il se permettait soudain de parler de la propriété de Hannibal, fit d’un coup éclater le rouge vif dans les yeux de ce dernier. 

Le monde sembla s’arrêter et presque tout le monde alentours se figea.

En une demie seconde, Hannibal avait bondi sur le petit vendeur au regard vicieux, empoignant sa gorge de dix griffes pointues. La colère ou la jalousie était sortie trop impulsivement, et il se retrouva handicapé de longs ongles qui étaient sortis en une fraction de secondes, aussi coupant que des rasoirs, et deux canines recouvrant sa lèvre inférieure, toute aussi aiguisées et dangereuses.

Il était inhabituel pour quelqu’un de son espèce de déraper si vite, si impulsivement, et tous les autres de sa catégorie qui virent cette scène, ou simplement la sentirent, furent aux aguets. En effet, une agression pourrait lui entrainer des poursuites, et l’entraide privilégiait souvent. 

Alors deux trois autres hommes ou femmes de sa catégorie s’approchèrent, furtivement, pour l’enlacer. Une étreinte qui semblait beaucoup trop sensuelle pour un humain lambda, mais c’était ainsi qu’ils se comportaient entre eux. Hannibal sentit les mains glaciales de ses congénères à travers ses vêtements, et il réalisa soudain ce qu’il venait de se dérouler. Instantanément, il retroussa dents et ongles. 

Il s’excusa dans un murmure, comme forcé de le faire par la situation et les lois de ce monde, puis savoura encore quelques instants les mains apaisantes qui l’aidaient à calmer la colère en lui. Il sentit une bouche derrière son oreille, glaciale, et les mains s’insinuaient comme des serpents partout le long de son corps. Cela marcha comme c’était censé le faire ; les tensions s’apaisèrent. 

Le marchand s’était relevé et tut, envoyant un collègue à sa place chercher l’esclave tandis qu’il demanda à aller se reposer à l’intérieur du cabanon derrière. 

Hannibal Lecter était toujours surpris par la réaction qu’il avait eue, et se sentait maintenant un peu gêné, d’abord pour lui-même puis face aux autres. Or, la gêne était clairement un sentiment inhabituel pour lui. Il laissa les autres retourner à leurs occupations, et quand il tourna la tête vers la cage de sa nouvelle acquisition, cette dernière était ouverte et vide. 

Alors il finit de remplir les papiers, et puis un autre vendeur s’approcha, tenant une laisse en cuir accrochée par un collier épais au cou du jeune homme magnifique. L’odeur qui s’approchait avec ce dernier, constituait le délice le plus pur, exotique et affamant qu’il eut été donner de sentir à Hannibal.

Mais il évita de le regarder pour ne pas déraper une nouvelle fois, et sortit de sa poche de veste une trousse pleine de billets pour conclure l’achat. Une fois les formalités faites, il lui fut remis la laisse et son esclave au bout, ainsi qu’une tenue en lin pour le retour. Alors Hannibal tendit cette dernière à l’esclave, et pendant que ce dernier s’empressait de s’habiller avec ce qui semblait être du soulagement, le riche héritier put contempler ses traits de plus près. 

En son ventre, un feu brulait toujours, et faisait des vagues à mesure qu’il découvrait son nouveau compagnon. La faim, toujours présente, semblait consumer ses pensées et râcler les parois de son crâne. Il était obligé de couper ses inspirations s’il ne voulait pas consommer immédiatement, en public, le jeune homme. Il se sentait comme un toxicomane devant une seringue pleine d’héroïne, et tenta de chasser ses pulsions pour cerner ce que dégageait l’esclave. Il y lut d’abord de la crainte, car les doigts de ce dernier tremblaient.

« N’ai pas peur, » murmura-t-il doucement, avec un ton qu’il voulait rassurant mais qui peut-être sonnait effrayant, tant sa voix était grave d’appétit. Il imagina que le bordeaux de ses yeux demeurait vif.

« Je n’ai pas peur, » répondit l’autre en tentant de sonner fort et assurant, et cela plut immédiatement à Hannibal. L’esclave acheva de boutonner la chemise en lin et leva sur l’héritier ses deux yeux violets, les ancrant avec une certaine force pour montrer qu’il ne se laissait pas faire, et une pointe de colère transparaissait. 

Hannibal pouvait imaginer la frustration de l’esclave qui devait trouver sa condition hautement injuste ; l’hérédité avait déterminé sa destinée d’obéissance et il allait être arraché de son milieu et probablement d’une famille qui l’avait chéri ici. Mais le monde était ainsi fait. Cependant, Hannibal voyait aussi que les iris brillaient, et que son menton tremblait légèrement, comme s’il cachait un désir instinctif. Peut-être le même qu’il ressentait lui-même et qui les prédestinaient à s’unir.

« Comment t’appelles-tu ? » souffla simplement Hannibal, avec toute la douceur qu’il pouvait trouver malgré les envies sexuelles et sanguinaires qui le secouaient.

« William. »

Cela étonna Hannibal. « Ce n’est pas classique, comme prénom, par ici. »

« Mon père est un admirateur de Shakespeare, » lança-t-il un peu durement, se forçant à ne pas ciller devant le regard rouge de son maitre. « Ça t’étonne, hein, que je sois cultivé ? »

Hannibal fronça les sourcils et ne put s’empêcher de tirer légèrement sur la laisse en laissant échapper un grognement guttural, pour le faire se plier. « Ne me tutoie pas. Et tente de maitriser ton langage. » Hannibal détestait l’impolitesse. 

Le ton qu’il avait employé était cette fois autoritaire et si acéré, que William en face ne put rien faire d’autre que frissonner et baisser les yeux, instinctivement, poussé par une force invisible. C’était sans doute la première fois qu’il rencontrait quelqu’un de la catégorie de Hannibal, et il sembla clairement surpris du pouvoir qu’avait eu sa voix sur lui. « Oui, je sais, ça doit être hautement frustrant de ne plus être complètement maître de ses actions. Ton corps répond au mien si je le décide… avec certaines limites, ne t’en fais pas. » 

Hannibal laissa du mou à la laisse pour que William puisse se redresser, et ce dernier releva le regard. Cette fois-ci, il se donnait moins cet air dur, et une drôle de nostalgie s’étendait sur son visage. 

L’héritier leva les doigts avec prudence, pour frôler la joue creuse de William ; le contact les électrisa tous les deux et ils ne purent le cacher, ni à eux-mêmes ni à leur compagnon. Le mouvement des doigts tenta de transmettre un peu de réconfort, car à présent il était clair qu’une tristesse envahissait l’esclave, et Hannibal espéra qu’il n’était pas du genre à pleurnicher. Il détestait les pleurnichards.

« Et appelle-moi maître. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)
> 
> Pour l'instant, 12 chapitres sont écrits !
> 
> Et je sais que Hannibal paraitra un peu OOC pour certains, mais il y a plusieurs raisons au fait qu'il n'est pas le Hannibal overcontrol qu'on connait.  
> \- Le monde dans lequel ces personnages évolue est différent, et la nature de Hannibal l'est ainsi ;  
> \- Il n'a pas encore évolué aussi loin que le personne de la série, car son passé est différent. Et si on prend le Hannibal de "Les Origines du Mal", il est moins en contrôle que celui qu'il deviendra ;  
> \- Will sent trop bon et lui fait fucking perdre la tête :D
> 
> Il va y avoir encore quelques dérapages avant qu'il puisse se contrôler ... ;)   
> Mais j'adoooore le voir péter des câbles et maltraiter notre petit Will 8D (Moi, sadique ? Non.)
> 
> Enfin, bref !   
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	2. Chapter 2

Le trajet du retour s'était fait sans un mot, car Hannibal ne voulait pas faire profiter les conducteurs de charrette de la découverte mutuelle entre lui et son esclave ; ces moments trop précieux étaient réservés à l'intimité et prenaient du temps. Ils ne devaient être gâchés, qu'il s'agisse d'une découverte intellectuelle, nourricière ou sexuelle. D'ailleurs, des questions appartenant à ces trois catégories fusaient dans la tête de Hannibal, et il allait être difficile de prendre son temps pour découvrir les réponses. 

Son corps semblait par moment se calmer, mais il restait dans un état de soif et de tension extrêmement haut et difficile. 

Cependant, il s'habituait à maitriser tout cela au fil des heures du trajet du retour. De son côté, William restait muet et semblait savourer le sable qui fouettait son visage, regardant souvent au loin avec un grand mystère pour seule expression. Hannibal appréciait ce mystère ; un cocktail de sentiments et d'émotions voyageaient sur les traits de son esclave, il semblait être une personne complexe et sensible ; deux choses qui s'avéraient intéressantes. Il avait eu des esclaves bien plus simplets d'apparence qui avaient été tout bonnement insupportables.

De la charrette à une voiture, il passa régler l'hôtel et récupérer sa petite valise, puis ils furent conduits à l'aéroport. Ils avaient de l'avance, et la nuit avait déjà commencé à engloutir la ville depuis quelques heures. A ses côtés, William paraissait en proie à une fatigue de plus en plus grande, mais ne se plaignait jamais. 

Soudain, Hannibal tiqua.

« J'ai oublié que tu mangeais, » dit-il soudain, s'en voulant un peu de maltraiter son esclave avant l'heure. Il voulait ajouter que ce dernier aurait dû lui demander ou se manifester, mais finalement c'était très bien qu'il ne demande rien. Ce n'était pas sa position. « Tu as faim ? »

Pour toute réponse, William hocha la tête. 

L'héritier lui fit un petit sourire discret, à la fois pour le mettre en confiance et l'encourager à être un peu plus expressif, et puis il lui emboita le pas pour aller acheter quelque chose dans une boutique de l'aéroport. Comme il était relativement tard, Hannibal était reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde alentours, car il ignorait comment il réagirait à trop de regards portés sur son compagnon. Un sentiment qu'il n'appréciait guère ressentir.

« Prends ce que tu veux, je t'attends à la caisse. » 

Puis il détacha sa laisse, laissant William libre pour la première fois. 

Il le regarda alors marcher indépendant, d'une démarche assez ancrée dans le sol et solide, avec une tête aux boucles qui dansaient doucement dès qu'il regardait alentours. Hannibal appréciait l'allure générale ; le corps, même habillé un peu large, donnait envie d'être bien plus proche, et son visage légèrement perdu et innocent éveillait des désirs de perversion. Lorsque William s'était éloigné, son odeur caractéristique s'était dissipée légèrement avec lui, et elle manqua presque instantanément à Hannibal. Il avait été bercé dans cette bulle délicieuse qui lui chatouillait les organes depuis des heures, et si elle s'éloignait de quelques mètres, ça faisait presque mal. 

Hannibal imagina le moment où il pourrait goûter ce qui accompagne cette odeur, et immédiatement ses canines pointèrent et son sexe se contracta violemment.

Heureusement, William fut vite de retour, et ce qu'il avait dans les bras étonna quelque peu Hannibal. 

Certes, il ne connaissait le goût de pratiquement rien de ce que les humains consommaient, mais il connaissait tout de même les habitudes alimentaires et les besoins nutritifs -et bien sûr, il était un fin expert en chair humaine, même pour quelqu'un de son espèce, mais il était défendu de le laisser entendre. Or, des paquets de sucreries n'étaient pas connus pour être nourrissant. Il savait que c'étaient surtout les enfants qui étaient friands de cela, et il eut un sourire attendri. Il régla les achats puis demanda : « Tu en étais privé durant ton enfance ? » en riant légèrement. 

C'était rare que Hannibal soit d'humeur rieuse, mais ce jour était un jour exceptionnelle et il était d'une incroyable bonne humeur.

« On en a pas trop dans le désert, » répondit simplement William, mais c'était un demi-mensonge ; ses parents n'avaient pas de grands moyens, alors les bonbons étaient rares.

« Tu pourras en avoir autant que tu veux à présent, » dit doucement Hannibal, lui jetant un coup d'œil. Puis il ajouta, avec une malice qu'il ne put retenir : « si tu es sage. » Même s'il craquait pour le jeune homme, il était hors de question de tout lui céder, et Hannibal pouvait être très frustrant et sadique de ce côté.

Ils allèrent s'assoir et William ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en ouvrant un grand sachet de bonbons, en enfournant une poignée généreuse directement dans sa bouche. Hannibal fut d'abord touché par ce bonheur constitué d'une si petite chose, puis un petit peu écœuré, mais ne dit rien.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait informé de rien. « En Lituanie. » Puis il ajouta : « Mais je voyage souvent, enfin, nous voyagerons souvent. Tu as déjà pris l'avion ? »

William secoua la tête, ne pouvant répondre car la bouche pleine.

« Tu n'es jamais partit d'ici ? »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, et son estomac se noua soudain. Il reposa les bonbons, et sentit la colère et la tristesse mêlée venir l'envahir encore, se peignant rapidement sur ce visage délicat.

Hannibal, de son côté, fit exprès d'ignorer ceci, et leva ses doigts pour frôler la nuque de William qui regardait par les baies vitrées les engins de ferraille géants qui s'apprêtaient, comme par magie, à s'envoler. Due au toucher, la même sensation grisante les saisit tous deux, et l'eau glacée s'écoula de nouveau dans leur colonne vertébrale. 

Le plus âgé était réellement curieux de ces sensations que pouvaient faire naitre son esclave en lui. Il avait toujours eu besoin de sensations, disons, particulières et nouvelles, et il en était régulièrement poussé à réaliser des actes horribles pour les sentir. Alors, maintenant, recevoir des sensations puissantes et totalement inédites si facilement, l'intriguait, l'excitait, et le comblait. Cette rencontre n'était que le début d'un feu d'artifice géant, qui pétillait déjà partout dans son corps.

Il parcourait du regard la base des cheveux de son compagnon sur sa nuque, frôlant l'épiderme chaud comme s'il s'était agit d'une matière à la fois très précieuse et fragile -ô combien fragile, la hâte de regarder cette peau s'ouvrir bouillait en Hannibal. 

William, face aux caresses délicates, mimait l'indifférence autant que possible, et dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour se contenir. Hannibal le voyait très bien, et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre cette nuque tout à coup à pleine main et serrer avec poigne, juste pour voir et faire sentir sa dominance. 

William fut obligé de se courber vers l'avant et de baisser la tête sous la pression brutale, en lâchant un couinement qui apparut clairement pour l'héritier comme le son le plus raffolant et excitant qu'il lui eut été donné d'entendre. Ce n'était pas qu'un son dû à la légère douleur, car une pointe d'excitation s'était manifestée malgré William. Et les battements de cœur de l'esclave devinrent aussi rapides que celui d'un petit oiseau pris au piège. 

En échange, un râle rauque et sauvage échappa au maître, et il se lécha la lèvre inférieure avec appétit avant de lâcher la nuque à présent rougie.

Autour, quelques humains et autres créatures avaient aperçu cette scène magnétique, mais firent mine de continuer leurs occupations quand même.

« Tu as déjà rencontré des gens comme moi ? » demanda Hannibal d'une voix étrange, tentant de chasser le flot d'images déplacées qui l'envahissaient. Ses dents refusaient de se rétracter.

William releva la tête, gêné d'après le rouge légèrement diffus sur ses joues. A croquer, pensa Hannibal. Puis il la secoua en signe de négation.

« Tu sais un peu comment tout ça se passe ? »

« Je suis pas débile, » gronda son compagnon, sur la défensive car se sentant abusé par l'événement précédent. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à se soumettre et sa fierté semblait se battre pour reprendre le dessus. Mais il le regretta en se souvenant qu'il devait surveiller son langage, et ajouta rapidement, son cœur témoignant d'une once de panique. « Pardon. »

Hannibal ricana. Il aimait le voir s'emporter et jouer à l'adolescent rebelle puis se soumettre ainsi. « Tu commences à avoir les bons réflexes, mais il manque la ponctuation finale, » souffla-t-il avec un air légèrement cruel.

William réfléchit un moment, et cacha un soupir frustré. « Maître, » ajouta-t-il, essayant de ne pas adopter un ton trop sec. « Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé ? »

« Et bien, tant que je le décide, oui. Et ne soupire pas, j'ai l'ouïe fine, je perçois chacun de tes souffles et chaque battement de ton cœur. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, William. »

Il y eut un silence, où chacun semblait dans ses pensées, puis l'esclave le brisa. « Vous êtes-vous déjà mis à ma place ? » demanda le plus jeune, levant sur son maître deux yeux sincèrement questionneurs.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi ta position dans la société, et oui, j'ai déjà imaginé ce que cela serait. Tu sauras que j'ai des compétences en psychiatrie, et que je sais par conséquent très bien lire et comprendre les autres. Et j'ai également eu plusieurs esclaves avant toi, alors, j'ai de l'expérience. »

Cela sembla sincèrement intriguer William, ces compétences et cette compréhension, et Hannibal saurait bientôt pourquoi. Par contre, le plus jeune tiqua sur le dernier élément. « Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'une fois l'esclave acheté, le lien créé, ça ne se défaisait plus… »

« Et bien arrête de croire, » dit Hannibal d'une voix particulière sèche. 

Puis le côté droit de ses lèvres se releva de manière quasi imperceptible, et il sut que William le vit. C'était une expression de pure cruauté cette fois, qui fut confirmée par les dires du vampire : « Ils sont tous morts de mes mains. »

William, déjà en proie à des sentiments difficiles et en train de vivre la plus horrible et étrange journée de sa vie, venait de recevoir une pierre énorme et gelée dans le cœur ; elle éclata brutalement et des milliers de cailloux se logèrent en lui, douloureux. 

Hannibal pouvait très bien voir ceci, mais le plus flagrant était l'angoisse mêlée à la peur qui se déversa à l'intérieur du plus jeune, et la façon dont ces sentiments alternèrent l'odeur de l'esclave constituait à présent le bouquet d'arômes le plus excitant du monde pour Hannibal, c'était définitif. La senteur de la peur de la mort combinée à la senteur de la proie la plus appétissante.

Et c'est ce qui fit réellement perdre les pédales à Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre ? :D
> 
> Pour l'instant, 12 chapitres sont écrits.
> 
> Et je sais que Hannibal va sembler un peu OOC au début pour certains, à cause de ses pertes de contrôle.  
> Cependant, il faut retenir plusieurs éléments : l'univers est différent, ainsi que sa nature, qui fait que c'est plus difficile de résister à certaines pulsions, et apprendre à contrôler tout ça prend du temps. Or, le personnage de Hannibal, ce tueur de la série, est ici plus "jeune" (dans son développement, pas forcément en âge parce que même si physiquement il apparait plus jeune, c'est un vampire donc il a plus que son âge :) ). Si on regarde dans "Les Origines du Mal", il se contrôle aussi moins. L'évolution est ici plus lente, il n'est pas encore le tueur plein de contrôle qu'il deviendra assurément. Je veux justement exploiter le développement du personnage, qui le mène à devenir ce qu'on connait de lui dans la série. Mais son passé dans cette histoire est différent de celui du personnage habituel, ce qui explique aussi qu'il ait besoin de plus de temps pour apprendre à se gérer.  
> Le dernier point, c'est bien sûr que Will lui fait particulièrement perdre les pédales :D
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez <3


End file.
